Aderano
Ademe Cotonine Finopen (born May 20, 1995), best known by his remixed stage name of his real birth name, Aderano, is a king penguin who is a DJ and dancer that lives in Finestade Land. He is also a singer and songwriter. He is just 15 years old and is quickly stepping into the dance scene. He first started demo-producing songs in 2009 and has just started his official career in 2010. Background Early life He was born on May 20, 1995 in the place that became FG. When he was little, he wanted to be an artist-- an artist who draws and paints. That was so interesting to him. His parents let him be free at a small age of 3. He knew how to live by himself. He ran off to a place far away. That's when he saw something more interesting than drawing, painting, etc. He saw two penguins doing their own style of dancing. He was so interested that he gave up his old ways and thought he should be a professional dancer. He asked them if they would teach them their move and they gladly agreed. They taught it to him and he ran off. He saw a dance school and quickly went there. He went into a beginner class and soon, he was great at dancing. He graduated the beginner class at 5 and went on to the intermediate class. He got even better-- better than his classmates. He graduated at 7 and went on to the final class before graduating school. It was the advanced class. He was constantly yelled at the teacher due to being a klutz. His graduation from dance school was delayed because of that. He learned how to not be a klutz and quickly finished it at 10. He soon went to normal school. He was good at the work although it was hard. He graduated school at 13. He was an excellent student and skipped most grades. He graduated college the next year due to his intelligence. Career beginning He still danced but that all changed when he bumped into a familiar someone. His cousin, Akbaboy! They remembered each other and Akbaboy said that he should try demo-producing songs at the Night Club in CP and he agreed. He flew to Club Penguin and started demo-producing songs. Everyone liked his songs and he started his official career the next year. Akbaboy just made his country and made him a label. He was able to be a songwriter, singer, dancer, and a DJ. He didn't know which one to pick, though. He decided he should do all four. He started to make his first song. He made it after awhile. He named it Dance, USA. Involvement He spends his time writing songs and releasing them. He also uses his time by mixing music on his DJ set and dancing. Discography :Main article: Aderano discography Singles Trivia * He isn't into modern technology that are '''not' related to music. * He is friends with Cadence and Crow. * Strangely, he is extremely tall for his height. There is no specific explanation for the issue. See also * Akbaboy * UnitedTerra * Penguin Official Music Charts * Beetle * United States of Antarctica * DJ Crow Category:Characters Category:Music Category:Singers Category:Family of Akbaboy